This invention relates to dental floss holders of the type having a hollow handle and a cap in releasable assembly with the handle, the cap having a pair of studs for supporting a portion of a length of floss which is used for flossing teeth, the assembly providing a clamping and a wedging arrangement to lock respectively the beginning and the end of the length of floss. Prior art often involves rigorous manufacturing requirements for such holders.